The Cracky Misadventures in the World of Hetalia
by Tobikuma-chan
Summary: One day, Mackenzie and her friends are on a trip when they suddenly find themselves in the world of Hetalia. There, they find themselves caught up in romance, cracky adventures, and drama. What more could you expect from four spazzy otakus? Fail summary is fail "OTL. Rated T for swearing, but it may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow authors! I am back with yet another fanfic! Hooray! :D This is to celebrate me finally finishing all the school projects I had to do! Believe me, it was pure hell having to do stupid projects instead of typing up stories. Anyway, here is a Hetalia fanfic, which also includes OCs! Sorry, I just really like OCs… "XD Anyway, without further ado, here is the story!

Warning: May contain some crack moments. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own APH, nor will I ever. Stop torturing me, Himaruya.

OOo

"WHEEEE!" I cried as I rode on a magical pegacorn. I was currently in a beautiful meadow on a sunny day! Oh, what fun! There were gorgeous flowers everywhere! Butterflies were constantly flitting in my face, not that I minded. I looked to my left and saw an enchanted looking wood about twenty yards away.

"Mr. Pegacorn! Go over to that wood over there!" I commanded the pegacorn that I was riding. It brayed, and then took off in a full blown gallop towards the mysterious woods.

I was having a blast. The wind was blowing my hair back, it was sunny and bright, and we were in a beautiful meadow. This was amazing!

We quickly arrived at the entrance to the enchanted-looking woods. I dismounted Mr. Pegacorn, and peered inside. I looked around, and, sure enough, I found a trail. Mr. Pegacorn followed me inside the woods, snorting.

It was very shady in the woods. Plant life teemed on the ground, with their leaves fanned out all over the place. Birds and insects flew everywhere. The woods had a magical, calming, mysterious air to it. It was very peaceful in here.

Mr. Pegacorn and I continued following the old, twisting path. Suddenly, I came upon a circle of mushrooms. They were all rainbow colored, and they looked tasty. In the middle of the circle sat a small, wooden box. It was painted black, with gold and white trimming. It looked very intricate. I quickly strode over to it and picked it up. It really was small; it fit right into my palm perfectly.

"Go ahead and open it, Mackenzie. It won't bite." I heard someone say. I whirled around. Who had said that?

"Mackenzie, did you hear me? Open it. It's fine." There was that voice again. Who the hell was screwing with me? I will find them and make sure they don't mess with me again! That meanie…

"Come now, Mackenzie, it's only me talking. You know, 'Mr. Pegacorn'?"

Oh. It was only Mr. Pegacorn speaking. Well, in that case, it was okay. Only because pegacorns are epic, though.

"Dude, not cool. I thought you were someone trying to mess with me." I said as I turned towards Mr. Pegacorn.

"My apologies, Mackenzie. Now, open the box." Mr. Pegacorn whispered.

I decided to just do what Mr. Pegacorn was requesting. So, I opened the box.

A strong wind knocked me backwards. I fell on my butt rather hard, too. I closed my eyes out of reflex.

Everything was silent. No more wind, no Mr. Pegacorn talking to me, nothing. I cracked open one eye. And then I gasped.

We were back in the meadow. Except, this time there was a table that had sandwiches, tea, cakes, and fruit on it. There were fancy-looking chairs made of green velvet with ebony trimmings. The chair at the head of the table was empty. The rest, however, were filled with my friends. Max, Katy, and Motoku were all there, smiling at me. Mr. Pegacorn was pouring tea for Max while two pixies were pouring tea for Motoku and Katy. There was a handsome man standing next to where I was on the ground. He had messy, stark white hair. He had one yellow eye and one pink eye (not as in the sick kind of pink eye…his other eye literally had a pink iris!) He was very tall and handsome.

'_Hey, isn't that my OC, Hiroshii, from my Hetalia fanfic_?' I thought to myself. '_Wow, this sure is strange_!'

"Mackenzie, so glad you could make it!" Hiroshii pronounced. His voice was low, soft, and sultry sounding.

'_How is this possible…unless… I MUST HAVE ACQUIRED AMAZING MIND SKILLS THAT BRING ANY CHARACTER I THINK OF TO LIFE! HELLZ YEAH!_' I loudly deemed in my head.

"Mackenzie…" Hiroshii whispered softly as he brought his face closer to mine. I blushed as red as a tomato, but didn't move. I unconsciously started to move my head towards Hiroshii's face.

Our lips were just about to touch…

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-***_

I slammed my hand down on my evil alarm clock. "Kuso, it was just a dream!" I thought bitterly to myself as snuggled back into my warm, soft blankets. Maybe I could try to dream it agai-

My door crashed open. My little brother stood in the doorway, being the annoying little midget he is. "WAKE UP, KENZIE, YOU HAVE TO GO CAMPING WITH YOUR FRIENDS TODAY, REMEMBER?" He hollered. My eyes snapped open at that. Fuck, I totally forgot…

I was supposed to meet my best friend, Katy, outside of the woods at 3:00 P.M. today. I usually set my alarm clock to a late time on the weekends. I checked the time…

Shit, it was 1:37 P.M., and I still had to shower, pack, and drive to the other side of town! Oh crap!

I hopped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom at record speed. I speedily took a shower, and brushed my teeth as soon as I was out. Shit, today was gonna suck…

*_**One Hour of getting ready later**_*

I was on my way to the woods at the edge of town. In the meantime, I was listening to 'Lost in Stereo' by All Time Low. 'Man, I love music…' I contemplated as I tried to focus on the road instead of the radio. A couple of minutes later, I was at the other end of town. The woods loomed ahead, dark, yet welcoming, with bright, vibrant flowers jam-packed inside. Katy was waiting a little ways away, standing outside her car. I pulled up and stepped out of my own car.

"Hey Mickey, what's up?" Katy asked as we slapped five.

"Oh, nothing much, just going camping with my bestest friends of all friggin' time. You know, the usual." I replied as we went around to the trunk of my car to get my bag of clothes. Katy had her pack slung over her shoulder. I grabbed my bag and slammed the trunk shut. We then checked to make sure our cars were locked, then headed into the woods.

It was beautiful in the woods. There were birds and bugs flitting around everywhere. Bushes, ferns, and flowers abounded everywhere. There was a peaceful, enchanted, magical air to this place…

Wait, why did this sound so familiar? Was it from a dream? I knew that I had a dream last night, but after focusing on getting ready and hurrying over here, I had pretty much forgotten it. I could only remember a circle of bushes, a tea party (I think), and a box. That was pretty much it. Why did this place seem familiar though…?

Katy and I followed an old path that we had made when we were kids. We had to be careful not to trip over roots, branches, and plants on the way to our camp site, where Motoku and Max were waiting for us.

I was looking around, just observing the scenery of the forest, when I spotted something odd. 'That's odd; I don't remember a circle of mushrooms being here before…' I thought. By now, I had forgotten everything about the dream, except for a box. But even that was starting to get a little fuzzy…

"Hey, Katy, look over there." I told Katy. She looked where I was pointing and also saw the circle of mushrooms. "That's odd, I don't think that was there last time we came here…" Katy's voice trailed off.

"Let's go check it out!" I exclaimed excitedly as I started to lope towards the mushroom circle.

"Hey, Mickey, wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Katy shouted after me as she started to sprint after me. She quickly caught up, and we were over by the mushrooms in no time.

But, there was another strange thing. THERE WAS A BOX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CIRCLE! Who could've left such a nice box here in the woods? It was really cool-looking, too! It was a small, black box with white and gold trimming… '_ARGH, what is with all these déjà vu moments? I_ _swear, I remember this box from somewhere!_' I pondered. '_This is just too weird!_'

"Hey, let's open the box!" Katy declared as she picked it up. It fit right into the palm of her hand…

There was a little clasp on the front of the box. Katy unclasped it and…

And huge gust of wind blew both of us to the ground. I screwed my eyes shut and put my hands in front of my face to protect myself. The wind was louder than my screams of terror, and I don't even know what happened to Katy. All I knew was my own terror and panic in the sudden wind storm. I felt my skin starting to go raw and sore. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. The pain, the panic…then it stopped. It just simply stopped.

All was calm. I tried to open my eyes to see if anything happened to Katy, but it felt like my eyes were glued shut. I suddenly felt a strange sense of peace wash over me. I was losing consciousness'_… damn it…_' I thought, before everything went black.

I would have never guessed what would happen once I woke up.

oOo

Ha HA! Cliff hanger! So, anyway, do you have any tips, suggestions, or just want to give me your critique? Please leave a comment or P.M. me! Everything is appreciated! Except for flames. Anyway, see ya'll next chapter, bros! Ciao!

~Tobikuma-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Mackenzie's Story

Ciao! After a very, very long break, I am finally back with another chapter for this story! So, without further ado, here's chapter two!

oOoOo

**Mackenzie's POV**

"Ugh, my head hurts…" I moaned as I sat up slowly. I apparently was still in a forest. But, this one was unfamiliar. I couldn't find a trail anywhere. And to make matters worse, it looked like that it would be dark outside soon.

Why is it that my Irish luck is never here when I needed it? Seriously, I'm seventy-two percent Irish, I should at least be somewhat luckier than the average person, right?

Whatever, that didn't matter. What mattered was that I either needed to find a trail and get out of here, or find a tree with shallow branches that I can easily climb. And I had better do it fast, since the daylight was rapidly disappearing.

I closed my eyes and spun around a few times. When I stopped, I opened my eyes and started to walk in the direction I was facing. I prayed that I could find a trail soon.

Half an hour passed, and I still had no luck. "My god, how the hell did I even end up here in the first place, god dammit!" I screamed in frustration. I heard a very loud snorting noise to my left. I slowly turned my head and saw that it was a boar. And he-let's just call it a he- didn't look very happy.

"…Fuck my life right now…" I muttered under my breath.

The pig then charged at me. I quickly dived out of the way just in time. In a flash, I was back on my feet and sprinting in the opposite direction. I was no longer concerned about finding a trail; I was only focused on not getting skewered by that boar's tusks at the moment.

I looked over my shoulder, only to see that the boar was quickly catching up. I started to scream at the top of my lungs, though it was pointless. I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid be skewered by running in a straight line, and I was quickly starting to lose my energy. I'm like a cheetah, in a sense. I can run very fast, but I have low stamina, and I can't run full speed for more than about a minute or so before I become exhausted.

I took a sharp turn to the right. '_Maybe I could try to outsmart it…_' I thought. I started to randomly start taking sharp turns. Sure enough, the nest time I looked over my shoulder, the boar was nearly out of sight. It was only a couple of minutes later that it had disappeared from view. I slowed down to a jog, ready to spring back into full-on sprint mode if it appeared again. But every time I looked over my shoulder, all I saw was trees and underbrush.

I slowed into a leisurely walk. I apparently had managed to outrun it. I took the time to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. '_Okay, Mickey, you're lost in the woods, with no clue where you are, no compass, no food or fresh water, and no phone…Yep, I'm royally screwed._' I pondered. I sat down against a tree, put my head in my hands, and sighed. I leaned back and was about to take a deep breath, when I felt something against my back. And it didn't feel like a tree.

I looked back behind me to see that I was actually leaning against my backpack…

"Wait a minute, I still have my backpack!" I cried out in relief. Before I ended up here in this strange forest, I was going camping with my friends. We all had to bring some supplies. Katy was to bring stuff to start a fire, Max and Motoku were to bring the tents and sleeping bags, and I had to bring food and water. But that means…

I unzipped my bag and, sure enough, there was plenty of food to feed four people for a day. "I STILL HAVE A CHANCE! TAKE THAT MOTHER NATURE! YOSH!" I hollered as I jumped up and started to dance out of joy. I twirled, jumped, and waved my arms like a mad person.

"Ve~… is anyone there? Hello?" I heard a voice call out. I stopped dancing and looked around. I spotted a person not too far to my right. He had reddish colored hair (in fact, I'd say that his hair was the same shade as mine), with one strand sticking up. He had sort of a dozy look on his face too. And was that an Italian accent I heard when he spoke?

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I'm Italy! But you can call me Feliciano too, if you like!" He said with an ear-splitting smile.

Wait… WHAT?

oOoOo

"Ve~… so, that's what happened?" Italy asked me as I finished retelling the events that had just taken place.

"Yup. I could have sworn that I was in the forest back in my hometown before. Then, all I can remember next was waking up in the woods and being chased by a wild boar." I explained.

After Italy had found me dancing out in the woods, he took me back to his house (Pffft, yeah right. It was practically a mansion!). He told me that he heard screaming coming from the woods and went to investigate (he told me that it was only because his brother wasn't home, and Germany wouldn't answer the phone, though). He sat me down at the kitchen table and started to make pasta while I was telling him about what happened. He was straining the water by the time I was finished.

"And the sad thing is, is that I have no idea where my friends are either. For all I know, they could still be out in the woods being chased by boars, or worse!" I dramatically flopped my head down on the table as I said this. I couldn't stand the thought of my friends being lost in the woods, and in the same predicament I was in earlier.

I heard the front door slam. "Ve~, fratello is here!" Italy said as left the room. I heard the two conversing for a couple minutes, then they both walked into the room.

"Romano, this is Mackenzie. She's the girl I found dancing out in the woods!" I blushed out of embarrassment when he said this. Romano just stared at me blankly, with a hint of grumpiness. From the look on his face, it seemed as though he had had a pretty long day.

"You idiota! Do you know that we don't have any rooms prepared for guests right now!" Romano shouted.

"VE~, I'M SORRY FRATELLO!" Italy cried. I continued to just stare at the two. I guess I still wasn't over the shock that I was currently in Italy's house, in the Hetalia universe…

…I'M IN THE FREAKING HETALIA UNIVERSE!

The full force of the situation hit me like a sack of bricks. After that thought crossed my mind, I felt excitement bubble up in my stomach and work its way up into my chest. It took all my strength to not squeal and faint right then and there. '_Must not let out inner fan girl… MUST NOT LET OUT INNER FAN GIRL…'_

"-enzie. Mackenzie!" I heard a voice say. I snapped back to reality and realized that I had been zoning out for the past few minutes. "OH! Uh, sorry, I kind of tend to space out a lot. Uh, what was the question again?" I asked. Please God, don't let them think I'm crazy…

"I asked if you like pasta~!" Italy said cheerily. I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, I love Italian food!" I said with a grin.

"Good, I hoped so!" Italy said as he handed me a plate of pasta. My stomach growled softly, and I realized that I hadn't eaten since the night before, when I was still back in the real world. I immediately chowed down.

oOoOo

I sighed in content as the hot water ran down my body. After dinner, Italy handed me a towel and told me to take a shower while they fixed up a room for me. I happily accepted the towel and, upon Italy's instructions, found my way to the bathroom. '_Man, this place is HUGE! I hope that I don't get lost on my way to the guestroom…_' I had thought to myself.

When I had walked in, I looked in the mirror and gasped in horror. There were cuts and bruises all over my neck and face. I guess I must have ran into so bushes while running from the boar and didn't realize it until just now. I was suddenly aware of a stinging sensation coming from all the cuts. '_And to think that I was looking like that all throughout dinner! Oh god, what were they thinking as they talked to me?_' I fretted mentally. First things first, I had to wash up, and then I had to disinfect the wounds.

As I washed my hair, my train of thought wandered over to this morning, when Katy and I were walking through the woods. Our original plans were for me, Katy, Max, and Motoku to go camping for a couple days to celebrate our high school graduation. And then this happened…

I started to worry about my friends. What if they were in the woods, lost and hungry? What if they were all still back in the real world, wondering where I am? What if my family thought I went missing? All these questions ran through my head, with each thought filling me with more dread.

I noticed right about then that hot tears were making their way down my face. I usually don't cry, since I'm a very cheery and optimistic person, but the thought of my friends going missing and my family not knowing where I was…it was overwhelming.

I was in the shower for another ten or fifteen minutes, crying my eyes out. The thought of my friends never being found, or not knowing where I am just made me want to curl up in a ball and bawl my eyes out. I know, I probably just overreacting to you guys but, then again, I've always been a pretty overdramatic person. '_Get a grip Mickey! Don't think like that! Your friends are probably fine, they're smart enough to try and figure things out, wherever they are. Stop crying already and get a grip, dammit!' I scolded myself mentally. I wiped my eyes and finished washing up._

_After I stepped out of the shower, I disinfected my wounds and got dressed into a big, baggy T-shirt and some sporty-looking short-shorts that were in my bag. I managed to find my room pretty easily after I had left the bathroom. I just threw my stuff in to a random corner and crawled under the covers, with sleep being the only thing on my mind. I passed out on my pillow soon after, and fell into a dreamless sleep._

_oOoOo_

_Woot, longest chapter so far! Sorry that there were more thoughts and views on the perspective instead of dialogue. It's probably going to be like that for the next few chapters. Next, I'm planning on writing from Katy's perspective, the Max's, and the Motoku's. Sorry if this chapter was pretty crappy to you guys. And if any of you are wondering, Mackenzie is not supposed to be this serious and stuff like that. These characters are actually loosely based off of my friends and me. Don't worry, soon all the cracky misadventures will take place._

_Woops, I just realized that I didn't do the disclaimer!_

_Disclamer: I don't own Italy or Romano. Both of them belong to Himaruya Hidekaz (sp?)._

_Well, that's about it. See ya next chapter, which will hopefully be soon. Any critique, comments, tips, or ideas are welcomed. Flames will be sent to Russia to keep him warm._

_Hasta la Pata~!_

_~Tobikuma-chan_


End file.
